New Macross-class ship Macross Frontier
Series: Macross frontier Name: Macross 25, Macross frontier Model: New Macross-class ship; colonu ship; stealth vessel; Island cluster class Administrator: Howard glass Highest ranked official: Jeffrey Wilder (S.M.S) Modes: Cruiser mode (stealth technology) mecha mode Creator: Ortec company/ three star heavy industries/ UN spacy Allegiance: UN spacy; S.M.S The Macross frontier is an island cluster class colonization ship like the one of the macross seven fleet. It is known to have launched from earth in 2041 and to have encounteres the Vajra in 2049. Although it is a ship of the same class as Macross 7, its population capacities exceed greatly the ones from the Macross seven fleet, the macross frontier fleet is known to carry 10 million settlers with 5 million living on island 1. Its length is about 15 kilometers. As a matter of fact the battle section commanded by an S.M.S commander not an UN one, although this is just a concession as the major authority inside the ship is Howard Glass, a leader in the NUN government. Also the scort fleet of this ships is several times larger than the one accompanying the macross seven fleet. Battle section This part of the ship is known as the battle frontier or battle 25. It is an stealth combat aircarrier vessel that is docked during times of peace in the macross 25 flagship island 1. It is the backbone of the combat fleet as it has been equipped with enhanced strength and command capabilities, more fire power and better performance than other ships in this class for example the Battle 7. It is about 200 meters larger than the battle 7 due to improving modifications. It is composesd from the union of 6 different ships with 2 medium stealth attack vessels, one command ship also a carrier, and two medium assault vessels. It is equipped with 10 turbonuclear engines. In battle mode it is possible to use all weapona that are normally stowed away to increase the ships stealth mode. The attack mode time has been used to increase some other aspects. This mode is capable of modifying the navigation of all the ships in the scort and macross frontier fleet. This ship's weapons include a macross type cannon, heavy beam cannon torrets, heavy beam guns, close range beam phalanx, anti-warship missiles, micro-missiles and a pin point barrier. City section This section of the ship is the one that carries the settlers, it is several times bigger than the one on the macross 7 carrying 5000000 settlers inside. One of the main characteristics it is that it has a protection shell thar stays open during peace time but it is closed during combat and space folds. As many cities on earth it has office districts, residential districts etc. Mihoshi academy, the academy that the protagonists go to, and the auditorium are also located there.It also has sea zones and mountain zones. It is made in a way that it ressembles earth before the destruction during the first space war. It has several zones attached to it complimenting it. It is the biggest ship in all the fleet so it serves as a flagship and the main residential zone, half of the fleet settlers live there, it is also one of the biggest macross class ships. A lot of the ships attached to it serve to facilitate resources, food, technology etc, for long trips without contacting earth or settling on a planet, which work just fine as the macross frontier has been 18 years travelling through space before the war against the vajra. The areas of the ship ressemble oriental and american cities. Its height is 2 kilometers from the ground to the top of the ship and the gravity is 0.75 times the earth gravity. Category:Robots Category:SDF Macross Category:Ships